Misunderstanding Love Story
by Soraritsu
Summary: I'm jealous of Natsu! What is he doing with she! Read more  One shot! :D


My second -maybe- story~

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>My name is Anise. You can say that I'm a funny, energetic, sporty, and smart student. Well, that's what happening in my school. I became a popular student, and be the Leader of Council Student, since 5 months ago. Why? Maybe, it's because of what happening 5 months ago.<p>

5 months ago, I confess my feeling to my childhood friend, Natsu. I really like him, beside he is the popular student, he's also kind, friendly, and good to me. Ah, yes, and he is really cool too! When I said that I like him, he said that he like me too! I'm really happy, and then the rumor spread. Many Natsu's fans hate me and gave me terror letter every day in my locker. But that's not bothering me.

It makes me want to be popular like my boyfriend. I don't want to lose from him, so we decided to compete our scores, although we know who is the winner, of course me! I always get first place at class and also first parallel at my school.

That went smoothly, until a transferred student come. Her name is Lucy. She is also my childhood friend, and she always debate with Natsu every day. I don't really care, but now, my boyfriend paying less attention to me than at the first time. I don't know why he is always talking about Lucy, Lucy, and Lucy! Well, as his girlfriend, I jealous, of course! Maybe because Lucy is kind, beautiful, and pretty smart too. With her blond and long hair plus mark 98 at History –well, I don't really like History, and my mark only 80– her kindness to everyone, and she also cares animals? I don't care!

So what's with my brown ponytail, my disciplines because I'm a Leader of Council Student, mark 100 at Biology, I'm strict, and hate animals? Is there any problem with that? No, isn't it? Well, if that's the matter, I have to talk with Natsu, after school today!

Now is break time. Natsu must be playing basketball with his frie- Hm? What's this? I don't saw Natsu everywhere! Where is he? I have to ask Gray then. I come to a blue haired boy, who is my boyfriend's rival.

"Hey, Gray. Do you know where did Natsu go?" I asked friendly.

"Hey Anise! Natsu? If I remember, he went to the roof top with the new transferred student at his class." he answered really soft.

"Lucy you mean?" ask me surprised.

"Ah, yes! Is that her name? Cool name! Well, I gotta go now. Bye Anise~" he said while waving his hand.

"Okay! Thank you Gray! Good luck with your practice" I wave my hand to him, and left the court.

I directly went to the roof top, and find Lucy and Natsu, hugging each other. My feelings are angry, surprised, sad, and disappointed. Then, I decided to go back again to the class. After the bell rang, I invite he to go to the roof top when the school over. He said that he want to say something to me.

The school's over, and we met each other at roof top. I decided to start the conversation.

"I saw what you and Lucy doing when break time. You.. were hugging each other." I started the conversation. He didn't say anything.

"Do you like that transferred student? Well, if that, then we should broke up." I continued my words.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If that's what you want." I reply.

"Well, you know, I hugging her because.. I love her.." he said softly but clearly.

"Well, then, we will broke up. Thanks for everything, Natsu" I said that, and then turn around, want to go home, and crying.

"Wait, Anise! I haven't finished my sentence, and you've already cut it. I love her as my sister you know. Her parents are passed away because an accident and my parents decided to adopt her. She was telling the story, and then I hug her to comfort her. That's the story." he said and then holds my hand.

He saw me crying and hugs me softly.

"I'm sorry. I must have explained it before. I'm really sorry, Anise. The girl that I love is always you."

I can't say anything, and crying in his shoulder. It was really warm.

_Natsu, you're the one i loved too, _i said in my heart.

And that's what I love of his character. Really kind and never lied to me.

* * *

><p>Finished!<p>

RnR please? :D


End file.
